Aftermath
by Reinxkay
Summary: Keirawen has ventured out beyond the borders of her city in search of her lost fling after months since his departure. Her heart is set one once again meeting with the beautiful elf, and perhaps rekindling the fire which burned within her for him from the moment he first came into her view. Sequal to Imprisoned. LegolasxOC, mature for romantic situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright... Here we are FINALLY the sequal to Imprisoned. I do want to warn right away that 1. This will be more story driven than the original two-shot, and thus longer. And 2. It as well will deal with some... uncommon... themes. I don't want to spoil anything but yea... this is the only way I could really see things going with our lead, and I had to debate with myself with a good long time before deciding if I was willing to post it but here you all go! Reviews are love.**

* * *

Keirawen curled her knees tightly against her as she she sat beside her small camp fire, her winter furs pulled tightly around her. She had been traveling... searching.. for weeks to no avail, and she would need to find somewhere to stay soon in order to keep warm in the coming months, the first snow had already fallen, all be it somewhat light.

It had been nearly four months since her tryst with the elf, and even still she drew on those memories to warm her on the colder nights of her travels.

The affair lasted much longer then she had expected. She had only thought that they would share one meager experience with one another. But one experience became a night, which became a three day long affair.

Her hazel eyes narrowed, then closed as memories flooded her.

He had been quick to lose his shyness after their first time, pinning her down and working his way between her thighs. He had recovered so quickly from the euphoric release that she was caught off guard. More so, he was anxious for more. He looked down at him with hunger in his steely eyes as he pressed into her still-sensitive core for a second time.

The way he rolled his hips, massaging his girthy rod between her wanting folds was unlike any sensation she had ever experienced before. Despite his lack of experience he was quite the natural with such lewd activities. It didn't take long for them to reach ecstasy a second time.. and then a third before exhaustion had won over desire.. at least for her.

She was unsure if he had even slept. His eyes were on her as she fell asleep, and he was dressed, and sitting beside the bed when she awoke the next morning. It was his voice, in truth which had woke her. "Keirawen..." His voice was near a whisper, but it managed to break through her subconscious and pull her awake despite how tired her body still felt. "If we wait much longer I fear it will be rather hard to escape at all." He muttered in such a low tone that it seemed he almost felt guilty to interrupt her sleep for such a reason.

She rolled to look at him, his hair still sleek, and overall well-kept despite her own red curls tangled and falling about her shoulders. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, before pulling on her clothes. She did not bother to respond vocally, as a lump had already formed in her throat at the though of him leaving. But a deal was a deal, and it was not exactly safe for him stay. For him, or her...

She already had a route planned out, leading him from the inn, down an alley, and to a small area in the city wall that had been a secret to her and her brothers since they were merely children. Three loose bricks which could be easily pulled out made for a tight fit for the now adult woman, and more so for the broad shouldered elf, but they managed to slip through and into the field surrounding the town. With the sun still low in the sky, and shadows on their side they managed to make it unseen to the treeline, where she had been prepared to see him off.

She had felt so ashamed at just how attached she already felt to the elven male.. The man whose name she had hardly even allowed herself to learn. She did not want to admit it, but she was not ready yet to say goodbye.

"If you will wait here.. you should be safe. I should get you a weapon at least... something to make sure you are safe in your travels. I am sure I can make it back in less than an hour" She offered after a long moment, her eyes shifting to the grassy trail beneath her feet, afraid to meet his. A smile entered his features however at the offer, his hand moving to her arm, his lithe fingers curling around it in a gentle hold. "Are you certain? I do not want to risk you being caught either. It would be no fair to trade your freedom for mine."

Even as she sat, half freezing in the icy field she remembered the way his words made her heart flutter, and her whole body feel warm.

She had denied it would be any inconvenience and raced back to the city, collecting a dagger, and a rather shoddy bow -the only one her father had ever allowed her- and instead of leaving through her secret exit she opted for the city gate. It would look less suspicious if she happened to be seen in the field that way, and it was not an uncommon thing for her to "Play at hunting" as some of the guards referred to it.

He was not where she had left him, and for a moment she felt a slight sinking in her chest. But quick as the feeling hit her he appeared, dropping down from a nearby tree in one quick, smooth movement. He seemed a bit disappointed at the the sight of the bow, accepted it with graciously, along with the dagger.

Her eyes once more sank away from him, and she did her best to silence the her mind as it told her to object to him leaving. She cleared her throat and with all the resolve she could muster she began to speak. "I wish you safe travels... Legolas." No sooner did his name leave her lips than he leaned down, stealing a soft kiss from them his hands moving to her curvaceous hips.

She was unsure what drew him in to do such a thing. Perhaps he found her obvious hesitance to let him go as endearing.. To her it was pathetic but he did not give her a chance to dwell as he pulled her closer. The kiss lead quickly to a passionate embrace; hands wondering over anxious bodies.

She would give almost anything to feel his warm chest pressed down to hers, or to see his abs flexing as he curled his hips to meet against hers. It would certainly help to make the night seem more cozy.

They had ended up in a mess of tossed aside garments and entwined limbs, right on the forest floor, and as the day wore on they had remained, content in the shade of a tall oak, his calloused hands traveling over her soft skin. It was only then that she gave in, speaking with him at least a bit. Hours past as they laid, nearly bare and speaking in lazy voices. He told her how he wished he could get his bow back, how it was a treasured thing he had acquired long before she had even been alive, back when elves -though still rather secluded- were far more common. Even living in the area her people now claimed as theirs. Long before.. Hundreds of years before it had been an Elven kingdom, or so he had stated.. he even gave it a name, though the name escaped her memory. All she remembered for certain was the warmth of his arm tucked beneath her head, and the feel of his chest rising and falling beneath her arm as it draped over him.

She did her best to keep him from revealing anything too personal to her. She did not want more than his first name, or where he was from... she did not want to know about his family, or hobbies.. Nothing that could make her fall any deeper for him than she already had... He on the other hand wanted to know everything.

He asked about her brothers, her father, how she knew of the hole in the wall, where she got the bow and more, and she answered each of his questions without getting frustrated as she had the day before. Perhaps she hoped that by doing so she could draw out there time a bit longer, and could memorize his features a bit clearer... it was not safe for her to do so, and the entire time she heard an alarm in the back of her mind warning her that she was already more smitten then she should allow... even still she did not try to fight it.

On the second day he taught her better how to shoot the bow she had given him, and nearly the entire day was spent doing so, save for a few breaks when she -or he- grew too distracted by the other and got lost again in more playful pass times.

It was on the third morning that he finally took his leave. He had held her close, and lifted each of her hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. His eyes held a sadness, but his choice in leaving was unwavering. "I was here to see what has become of this land. It is along the path to the ocean which my kin have followed for many centuries. I must report my findings, and have already been away for far longer than expected."

She had nodded, and did her best not to look at his face, no matter how strongly she had wanted to. She knew that looking at him for too long would make his departure hurt all the more. "I won't see you again, will I?" She asked softly. She felt foolish to do so... After all she was the one who had initially wanted no more than a quick affair.

"It is unlikely... especially with how the people here responded to my presence. And I cannot just spirit you away... If a young woman were to disappear right as I escaped then I would be blamed, and if others of my kind are spotted in the future they would be treated with even more hostility..." She had nodded her understanding... he was completely right after all.

She had a story all planned out for why she was missing her bow when she returned, though it was of little use. It seemed her father was far too familiar with her antics, and it did not take long for him to catch on when a prisoner went missing at the same time that she grew scarce. Less time than it took her to say her goodbyes to the beautiful elf. And despite who well she had paid the guards for their silence her father had paid more for them to tell their stories.

He did not turn her in... no she would have much preferred that... instead he used the knowledge the way he used everything. He used it to bargain. She was not to run off anymore, she was not to go into the woods unattended and he was actively seeking a suitor for her. She didn't argue... at the time it felt as though the punishment was worth the time she had with him, and though she preferred a bit more freedom she could bide her time or so she thought.

Her Eyes opened, moving from the fire down to her abdomen, one hand moving to gently cradle the small bump beginning to form beneath the lays upon layers of cloth. It should be larger after four months... but that to her was just more proof of who has sired it. After all she knew very little about breeding with elves... but it was undoubtedly a longer process with how long lived they were. She was unsure how long it would continue to grow, but she had hoped to see it's father once more before it was born, to perhaps get a few answers.

It was two months after he left when she first noticed the signs. In a panic she had gathered her things, chop her red curls short, as to mimic a young boy -a safer choice for traveling- and with the help of her brother she was on the road within a few days, a finally crafted elven bow strapped to her back, which she intended to return to it's owner if ever she was lucky enough to find him again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sooooo sorry for the Delay! But here is chapter two. Thank you Wickedgreene13, Tobiramamara, Guests, Lynne, and Nath Tsubasa Evens for the reviews and a special thanks to jshaw0624 for a simple, sweet and funny review that kicked me back into gear. Merry belated christmas to you!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, made it a little longer than I normally do because of the wait. Enjoy~

* * *

The harsh cold of winter had fully set in. The nights were growing longer, and the days too short to gather enough warmth to melt away the building ice and snow. Keirawen was grateful, however that at least it helped her to see which way she had come from and which way she was heading, thanks to the deep imprints of her shoes in the powdery snow... Though that as well left her a bit uneasy... with the fear of someone else discovering her tracks and following them right to her.

Days had turned into weeks, and keeping count had only begun to discourage her... but on the horizon, for at least the last two she had seen a patch of green which grew the closer she got, and finally was visible as a large stretch of trees, which continued on as far east and north as she could see.

All around it the ground was frozen, and white, but somehow the trees were still vibrant and green save for the small patches of powdery white which scattered across the tops, and outer branches.

She knew that if she continued, and pushed herself to walk faster she could reach the treeline early in the evening and could find a place to camp before the sun set. Her body ached however, from the days upon days of walking through the harsh weather. She was not an inactive girl by any means, but she was also far from used to traveling so long, and with so few breaks... or doing so while carrying a child within her, but she could not afford to rest more if she had any hopes of finding the man she was seeking.

Her body felt chill to the bone, and her hands were pale... nearly grey from the biting frost. She was sure that her cheeks were just as raw, though she had tried to cover shield her face as much as possible from the unforgiving cold.

When she reached the trees she was thankful for the break in the wind provided by the lush greenery. Even more so, she was thankful for the hard, un-shifting dirt, even as her body moved uneasily over it; her muscles conditioned to compensate for the sliding snow she had waded through for hours each day. She could still see the icy plains through the foliage as she collapsed beside a large oak, clutching her cloak tight around her. It was not a safe place to camp.. there was no cover... but her throat was raw, and her fingers were numb. Her slender frame trembled as she curled in against herself tenting her cloak around her to allow her breaths to help heat her, even if only a bit.

She knew if she did not find a place to keep warm, and rest for at least a couple days that she may not survive at the rate the cold was taking hold in her. She would try to find something come morning...a place deeper in the woods perhaps, where animals still roamed about, and where the ground could be made warm with enough leaves, furs, and a nice fire. It was nice to be out of the wet and the snow.. but that alone was not enough to keep her sustained.

Her thoughts grew erratic and her mind grew dizzy at the thought... of all the things she would need to survive long enough to finish her search. That dizziness gradually gave way to the dark abyss of slumber. A small escape from the cold, and dismal truth of her search. In her thoughts, she was being heroic... at least somewhat. She was an adventurer, facing unknown roads, searching for a being of inhuman beauty. It was the plot of so many books... but instead she was a freezing girl, half dead from the harsh whether, and so sore that every muscle in her body screamed, threatening to give out long before her journeys planned ending, and even as she slept she could feel the dull ache. Her eyes lulling open as the pain in her right knee sharpened.

She let out a loud wail of pain as she was ripped up from the ground and forced to stand.

Her hazel hues where bleary, barely able to make out the handful of tall figures before her. She tried to drop, but was lifted once more. She felt a whimper fall from her lips, but could not focus herself to hear it. The haze of sleep finally began to lift, and she could hear the echoed voices of the people around her, though she could not understand their words. It sounded like bits and peaces of words and sounds... and lovely as it sounded she could not make any sense of it.

There were six tall figures in total, all in hooded cloaks. She tried to speak out, but her throat ached too much, and her thoughts were too scattered. The one who held her gripped the bow, which hung around her shoulder, tearing it away from her. Her eyes widened, and instinctively she lunged forward to grab the bow. The person before her spoke out again, holding the bow out of her reach. This time however, they spoke in a language she understood. "How did you get this? It is not a weapon crafted by humans."

The voice was discernibly male, though it held a melodic tone that caused a familiar warmth to rise in her chest. "I-I'm trying to...return it to it's owner." She managed to say, though her voice was hoarse, and her words cracked.

The man released her, his head tilting slightly. She could barely make out any of his features, night had fallen during her rest, and and the pale light of the moon could not penetrate the thick canopy of leaves above. There was a light glow from the snow still in view, and her eyes had adjusted slightly, but she could not make out more than the sharp angle of the males cheeks, and the bright color of his eyes... though the color itself was uncertain. She narrowed her eyes, squinting to make out more features. What features she could see were certainly attractive... though not as familiar as she had first hoped they may be, still she was able to see a slight arch to the males ears and felt a new sense of hope that she may find the elf she was seeking after all.

"Legolas... do you know someone by that name...?" She asked softly, shifting her weight to help remain stabilized on her weak and aching legs. His eyes narrowed, and in one fluid move he pulled a length of rope from his side and slipped it around her wrists with a tight knot and began to walk, pulling her along.

She tried to speak out, to ask why she was being treated so roughly... but a mix of fear and confusion kept her from doing so. She tripped and stumbled from time to time, but tried to keep pace the the small troupe of tall, graceful beings that lead her, and after some time of walking, and her legs giving out from under her for the fourth time one of them lifted her onto his back, carrying her the remaining stretch towards a stone bridge which lead into the side of a mountain. If she were not so confused, and tired she would be completely in awe.

Two others stood guard at the entrance to the mountain, and with the torch light around them, and without cloaks to hide them she could see for certain that their ears were pointed, their faces lovely and their hair sleek, though varying in color.

The group came to a halt, speaking to the guards in their melodic tongue which made no sense to her... though she was certain she had heard the name she had spoken to them somewhere in the mix.

The guards looked disturbed by whatever the others were saying, and for a moment they were quiet, and looked as though they were deep in thought. They replied twice, once in their language, and once in her own. "Take the boy to him. It he really knows him, then let him decide how to handle their trespassing. If he doesn't, then you know how to deal with it." His tone was grave, and sent a chill up Keirawen's spine.

Still that meant that Legolas was there... and if he could recognize her beneath the dirt, and furs, and shortened hair... then she was sure there was no need to be afraid... even if her every sense told her to panic.

She was set down, and lead once more by the rope around her wrists, and she did her best to steady her shaking limbs as she was lead through the winding stone halls. As they moved deeper inside the mountain she could feel the heat returning to her limbs, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire, as they were not used to such warmth wanted to look over the intricate carvings that adorned them... but she could not focus herself to do so... was she really about to see him again? Her heart throbbed in her chest at the thought... and at the same time she wanted to run away, all the way back to her home, and forget she had ever been so foolish as to seek him out. How could he possibly react positively to such recklessness... much less to the news she had come to give him?

Her escorts came to a halt, the man in the lead kneeling before speaking out in the strange language once more. Keirawen lifted her hues, to see why he had made such a formal gesture, but as her eyes fell upon the being before them, standing with a curious, but stony gaze in the hall she froze. Ice filled her veins and she was sure that for at least a few beats her heart had stopped.

The golden haired elf before looked like Legolas... but instead of dirt stained cheeks, his skin was a pale tan, His hair was smooth and glossed to the point where he looked nearly celestial, and on his head was a strange head dress... like a crown that of branches formed into antlers, and instead of tattered traveling clothes he was draped in silvery robes, of finer cloth than she knew existed. His eyes shifted to hers and her breath spilled from her lungs.

When first they had met he was ragged, and tired... a prisoner... and still he was stunning. And now, all clean and cared for he looked more god then earthly being and all confidence and wit escaped her.

Finally they had switched to a language she understood, but she could not grasp the words as she remained frozen, taking in the view of the man before her as he moved in closer, slipping the rope from her wrists.

He tilted his head slightly, and his brow furrowed as he looked down at her, but his gaze quickly shifted to the leader of the scouts who had brought her in.

"Your perception is dulling in these quiet times my friend. This is not a Human boy... It is a woman. The one who helped me escape the human settlement."

The other turned to her, his eyes squinting as if trying to see something he had missed, though his expression remained twisted, and vexed. Legolas looked back to the girl, keeping a few feet between them as his eyes searched her face. "Why did you come here... did you follow me?" He asked, a cold accusation in his voice as he spoke.

"I-I... Would like to speak with you privately... if I could. I did not follow you.. but there is a matter I must discuss with you..." She replied, her own eyes shifting away as nerves filled her once more.

He remained as he was, though his eyes narrowed and for a long moment they stood, neither trying to close the distance between them, nor trying to move farther away. She wanted to reach out and touch him, she wanted to feel his warmth... but she knew that trying to would not be wise. She was not sure what he was in their culture, but it was apparent that he was important, and it was unlikely that he, or the others would take kindly to a human girl just reaching out to embrace him.

Finally his eyes closed and he turned away. "Do not treat her as a prisoner, treat her as guest... Let her clean up, get her something to wear that is not covered in mud and frost and then escort her to my chambers. I feel whatever she wants to discuss is important and I do not want to risk it being overheard." He was about to walk away when the man at the lead halting him.

"One more thing your Highness..." He lifted the bow off, and offered it to the golden haired elf. "She was carrying this with her..." Keirawen's eyes widened slightly, and she lifted her hand, reaching out towards the bow. "To return..." She added, looking between the two of them. "I was unable to get it before you left... but it looked important... so I was not going to let it be left behind.." A small smile entered his features then. A familiar, fond look in his features that made her heart flutter. He did not respond however, instead just giving her a gentle nod before taking it and then taking his leave.

 **… … … … ...**

She had been taken to another room with a large washing tub. Water was poured into it, some scalding, and some like freshly melted snow to keep it from being too hot. As she climbed in she felt a strange tingling in all her muscles, the heat and the water helping her stiffened joints to warm and relax.

She scrubbed the dirt from her hair and skin, wanting to look her best for the meeting with him, though her anxiousness continued to grow as she relived the conversation in her mind. He had been called 'highness'... he was treated with such authority... but the thought of him being nobility... with how she had treated him... The thought was more than a bit flustering. And more so... When she had met him, she was finely dressed, her hair in curls, her skin soft and her confidence and wit were finely tuned. Now... she was completely disarmed. She was at a loss for words, and her hair and makeup gone. She was at a loss for how to talk to him...

She sat in her thoughts, allowing the heat to penetrate her muscles, and her thoughts to wonder. She needed to calm down. She needed to remember that even as they frolicked in the woods he treated her with affection. He had held her, and kissed her. He had grabbed her and rolled her to the ground, and kissed down her neck to her chest, and gripped her thighs to wrap around him.

The thoughts and the warmth around her brought about temping thoughts. Her fingers brushed down the trail from her neck between her breasts, summoning the ghost of his touch to make the heat within her rise, as a soft hum to escape her lips at the memory. She trailed them down her stomach and hips, resting her hand on her thigh where he had gripped her so feverishly. He was so close, she could almost touch him.. the thought was maddening. She wanted to have him again... she wanted to hear his melodic voice in her ear... to hear his sighs of pleasure.

Her fingers trailed inward of her thigh, and down towards her core as her temptation build, but before she could reach the building heat between her legs her thoughts were interrupted but the sound of a door, and footfalls heading towards her. She jerked upright, covering herself as best she could, her legs folding closed and her arms covering her chest.

Before her stood a woman with soft features, and flowing auburn hair. Her eyes were wide, and soft, and her lips full. She was dressed in softly draping cloth, and a small smile pulled at her lips. As she prepared to speak. "Hello miss, you are the one who helped Legolas return, correct?" She asked, as she set a small pile of cloth on a finely crafted wooden shelf. "For that we are all grateful to you." She said with a small nod.

The sight of her brought back the girls nerves. She was lovely... all the people she had seen since entering the mountain had been.. still Legolas seemed beautiful, even among his own... but how had he been so enticed by her when surrounded by such radiance as he was?.

She tried to ignore the thoughts though, as she nodded to the other. "That is right... I helped him... but I am sure he would have found his own way eventually. He seems very able..." She gave a some chuckle.

"That is true, but what he was doing... it was time sensitive, so your aid was greatly appreciated, though he did not give many details. I do hope you will be staying long enough that I can hear more about it. Though for now you should not keep him waiting. Do you need help out? Or dressing?" She offered politely, though the redhead knew it was best to avoid such help. The small rounding of her lower abdomen was hardly visible... but elves had keen eyes, and if she was touched by the woman there would be no mistaking the hardness of the area for anything but what it was.

"I will be fine.. thank you. I am actually a bit shy.. so..." The woman giggled again and gave a nod.

"understood. I will wait outside the door then, in case you need me." She said, nodding before taking her leave. With a small sigh Keirawen lifted herself from the water, walking to the cloth the woman had left, and began to dress.

 **… … … … …**

She adjusted the sleeves once more as she stood outside Legolas' door, her heard drumming against her chest. She was in what she was sure was considered a simple dress to them, it was loose around her form, which she was thankful for... but it trailed behind her slightly, and went to the tops of her feet in the front, and the material was so nice that she felt bad allowing it to drag, even over the smooth surface of the the stone floor.

With one more deep breath she knocked and then entered as she was instructed, as he had been awaiting her. Inside he sat on a chair of woven branches that twisted in a way that seemed almost impossible without breaking... but the thought left her as fast as it came, instead her focus on the radiant male. She shut the door behind her, before folding her hands in front of her, smoothing her left thumb over the nail of her right in a fidgeting manner.

He stood as he saw her, walking towards her. His face held a mix of emotions... He looked almost as nervous as her... happy... concerned... and as he reached her he lifted a hand, wrapping one of her short curls around his finger before tucking it back. "If not for your eyes I would not have recognized you." He said, half a statement, half a tease.

" Ah... safer to travel as a young boy then a woman..." He gave a small chuckle.

"I'd think you would be safe either way. You're resourceful." There was a fondness to his tone, but his features quickly darkened. "But... you should not have traveled all this way to start with.. even to return my bow. I thank you... but..."

"That was not my main reason for coming..." Her words were low and her hands dropped to her stomach, though she was unsure she could bring herself to explain her main reason.

His brow furrowed and he seemed to be trying to find the words for what he wanted to say but she spoke before he could have the chance.

"My father found out... He knew I helped you. He was going to use the information to get me to agree to a marriage.." He tensed slightly as she spoke, his eyes going wide, before narrowing.

"That still is no reason to come after me. You had no interest in learning even my name at first, so why would you try to find me because of something like that. There are things you don't understand... about me... about my kind... it was a mistake to come after me.." She was silent, her arms curling around her stomach, as she looked away from him.

"you are right... There is a lot I don't understand... but do you really think I am just some wide-eyed, love sick sap?" Her voice was low, like the starting roar of a mountain cat. And her tone was sharp. She was thankful that her words could still hold some sting, even with her exhaustion, and with him nearly glowing before her.

"That I would just run off to elope with someone I spent a few good days with? If you think I am that delusional then I suppose you know as little of me as I do you." She added, dropping her arms to her side, her eyes lifting to the elf. "I enjoyed our nights together, sure, and had you been able to visit again I would not have mind reliving some of those memories but I am not here to confess my love for you, or with any foolish hopes like that, 'Your Highness'." Her lip quivered slightly... she did of course have feelings for him... and a part of her... however much she tried to deny it had perhaps held up such sappy hopes... but she was honest in saying they had not been her drive. Legolas, however was stiff, and wide eyed as she spoke, he looked as much the shy and stern creature he had the night they had met, at least in that moment.

"Now stop jumping to conclusions and listen! Or send me on my way." He swallowed, taking a step back from her, as he tried to wipe the surprize from his features, before giving her a slight nod.

"Very well then... why is it you have come?" She closed her eyes, clenching her hands tightly as she tried to hold on to the momentum of her previous words, trying to maintain some ground, some illusion of strength before him.

"I...I am with child. I could not very well marry... knowing that the child would look nothing like my husband... and I couldn't get out of it without being turned in for helping you... so I had no other choice but to leave... and it seemed only proper that you should know..." by the end of her statement she felt dizzy, as if she could collapse. He looked as though he felt similar.

He took a cautious step towards her. "And... there is no chance... it belongs to another...?" He asked, his eyes shifting to hers, and then down over her frame. She shook her head, before looking away.

"There have been none since you... and if it were from a previous affair... it would have been born by now... or nearly so..." He reached out with a shaky hand, placing it over her stomach. She could see the focus in his features as he pressed gently against the hardened flesh beneath her dress.

Without a word he placed his hands on her shoulders, carefully moving his hands to unclasp the back of the dress so that it would fall to the floor. Keirawen tensed slightly though she did not resist as the soft fabric slid down her body exposing her fully to the elven male. His eyes searched her face, and then moved slowly down her frame, stopping at the small swell in her otherwise smooth abdomen. He leaned down to kneel in front of her, his eyes closing as he pressed his ear against it. She could feel him trembling, though she could not tell if it was nerves, anger, or something else which caused it.

Silence fell between them as he felt and listened, before finally standing once more, and lifting the dress to cover her once more. "It seems healthy... but foolish of you to venture out in the cold. You risked it's health, and your own." His words were monotone, though she was sure it was due to shock.

"I-I know... I am sure there is a human settlement somewhere near here... I don't expect anything... If you want me to leave I will, just help me reach there safely. It is what I intended if I could not find you soon... I just felt you should know." Her eyes began to heat, she could feel the tears building behind them, though she refused to let them fall. "I just... would like to know a bit more about... what to expect with it not being just human... if that is not too much trouble. I did not expect you to be some kind of noble... or." He cut her off, pulling her to him in a careful embrace. "You will stay here for now... though I will need time to think... There is a lot you don't know... and a lot that must be considered... starting with my betrothed..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I will be going through and proofing again here soon, but until then... sorry XD Reviews are life!


End file.
